


Jailbreak

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: dinobotsrule, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for <a href="http://dinobotsrule.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://dinobotsrule.livejournal.com/"></a><b>dinobotsrule</b>'s Starting With A Bang challenge.  it's ...not precisely what i set out to write (something that seems to happen Often.)  ah well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jailbreak

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://dinobotsrule.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dinobotsrule.livejournal.com/)**dinobotsrule** 's Starting With A Bang challenge. it's ...not precisely what i set out to write (something that seems to happen Often.) ah well.

Title: Jailbreak  
Universe: G1 (expanded canon from TF: Legends no el)  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Paddles, Swoop, Seaspray  
Content Advisory: none  
Notes: written for [](http://dinobotsrule.livejournal.com/profile)[**dinobotsrule**](http://dinobotsrule.livejournal.com/)'s Starting With A Bang challenge. it's ...not precisely what i set out to write (something that seems to happen Often.) ah well.

When Paddles had heard that the Decepticons had captured his tiny friend, he had been ready to demolish the entire underwater base in order to rescue Seaspray. Seaspray was his water-brother and his swim partner and had been adopted into the same dolphin pod he had. Seaspray said that Paddles was his brother too, and that meant they were family.

The Decepticons were _not_ allowed to steal his family.

Swoop made him wait before they attacked the base. He said that Prowl had a plan and that Jazz had a special place for the Dinobots to help with. Swoop said that Jazz was good at making Prowl's plans work and bringing home prisoners. Paddles trusted his brother, but it was hard to wait for Jazz to be ready for him.

Paddles counted while he waited, hidden on the ocean floor with some junk that Wheeljack had carefully glued to his plating. The numbers helped keep him from remembering how angry he was at the Decepticons and ruining Prowl's careful plan. He didn't want to make it harder for his water-brother to come home.

When he had reached four million one hundred twenty three, Jazz finally gave his signal. Paddles launched himself from the seafloor and darted toward the Decepticon's base when he saw the green flare and slammed himself into the side just like Prowl wanted. It didn't give with the first strike, so he turned around and rammed it again.

The plating gave with a groan that he could feel all the way down inside his fuel pump, and water started rushing into the base. Seaspray and Bumblebee came out of the bent plating in a rush of bubbles.

Paddles caught them before the pressure could push the tiny mechs to the ocean floor and swam toward the surface. His head hurt a little from ramming the wall, but it was worth it because his brother was safe.

"Thanks for the lift, big guy," Seaspray said, wrapping his arms around as much of the Dinobot as he could.

"Me Paddles never leave you Seaspray behind."  



End file.
